


Reunion

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Endless Road, Headed Home [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Caning, Collared sub, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluid Bonded Triad, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Partner sharing, Pillow Fights, Polyamory, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, two doms one sub, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Dean is back from injury, but without the usual responsibilities of promotional appearances and travel, the day before SummerSlam leaves him bored and lonely.Without Baron or Roman around, Dean makes some questionable choices about how to keep entertained. Then he gets punished for it.Everyone ends up happy.





	Reunion

The week between Dean's return on RAW and SummerSlam passes in a flurry. Dean has appointments to finish getting approved for competition, Roman has every press meet and greet they can shove him into, and all three of them have house shows, workouts, photo ops, special events, and reviews of new merchandise. When they're finally all together in New York at the end of the week, Sunday's event looms large on the horizon.

Seth's security guard/boyfriend Cal picks Dean up from the airport. Baron and Roman are both in promos for the afternoon. Dean checks into the hotel and there's something mildly amusing about the fact that Baron somehow convinced them to once again book a penthouse sweet with room enough for all three of them.

Dean not-so-secretly hopes it brings Stephanie sleepless night over the potential PR nightmare if people found out three of the WWE's biggest stars were screwing. It's more now than just screwing Dean has to remind himself. He pulls out his phone and decides to send both Roman and Baron a bunch of stupid heart emotes. He follows it up with a text. [fuck you. i'm bored.]

Roman pulls out his phone in a moment of silence between one local TV spot and the drive to another. [Thought you'd be jumping on all the beds or something. Spending all Baron's money on room service.] He can't resist adding one of the heart stickers Jojo put on his phone last time he saw her.

Baron just glares at his phone as he slides into the back of an Uber thirty minutes later. [None of that. I'm done with the last thing for the day in like two hours.]

[Go out with Seth.] Roman suggests before he has to tuck the phone away to go into a promo recording. [You're supposed to be all guard-dog for him. I'm sure he'll keep you busy.]

Dean groans and rolls over onto his back from where he's flopped down on the couch. [I'm gonna take dirty pictures and send them to you while you're at work.] 

[lol good luck with that. ;)] Baron replies, knowing Dean hates trying to make his phone do much more than text.

Dean takes a couple test pictures, but then realizes he can't find them from the text message program. He keeps trying, but ends up just dropping his phone on the floor.

After a few minutes Dean does give in and texts Seth. [Come over and take slutty pictures of me. I hate technology.]

Seth is wrapping up his WOD at the gym and dragging himself into the SUV, grateful that Cal is around to drive. [Only if I can shower first.] He replies quickly before realizing why that's a terrible idea. [Why don't your boys take pics for you?]

[Because they're busy and are working and won’t come back to the hotel to play with me for hours.] Dean shoots backs before adding. [And because I want to torture them a little for once. They've been fucking around without me for months.]

Seth chuckles and shows his phone to Cal at the next stoplight, getting his agreement before they ask Dean where he is and go to join him. Seth knocks nervously on the door, almost certain now that Dean's trying to punk him by making him show up at Hunter's suite or something else awful.

Dean flings the double doors to the suite open and pulls Seth and Cal into the massive room. "Welcome to our room. It's almost the size of my house in Vegas."

Seth has been in hotels this fancy before but usually not when he's sweaty and straight from a workout. "Damn, Roman must be really sure he's winning tomorrow, huh?” The suite is huge, though not actually as big as Dean's house and Seth feels as spoiled as he always does to have his own house and Cal's huge one in Colorado.

"It’s Baron's name on the room actually so there's that." Dean replies with a chuckle. "If you actually wanna take a shower use the one out here instead of the master. I've been cleaning and prepping some sex toys and I know how much you hated seeing Roman's and my collection back in the day." Dean teases and takes a seat in the couch once more.

Seth rolls his eyes. "Of course you have two bathrooms. I do want to shower though. Give me like ten minutes." Seth heads for the bathroom, bringing along his gym bag.

Cal follows Seth into the shower and it may take more like twenty minutes, but they both emerge looking cleaner and happier if a little smug. "Ok." Seth says hesitantly, rubbing a towel over his shoulders. "So the boys left you alone and you want to tease them while they try to be responsible. What are you thinking?"

Dean has been failing at understanding where and how his new phone hides all the functions. "I don't know." Dean half whines. "That's why I made you come here. You send Cal slutty pics all the time. You're the experts."

Seth flushes slightly. "Yeah but..." Our kinks are different, Seth wants to say, but just goes and plucks the phone from Dean's hands. "This is a pretty new phone. How do you want to send these? Like Snapchat or..."

"Not posting them online." Dean states, worried suddenly about someone other than his lovers getting a hold of the pics. "I mean, I want to do it but I don't want to risk getting hacked or something. And Baron got it for me after my old one broke. I only know how to text and call. Which is pretty much all I used my old phone for."

Seth sighs. "Of course it is. No wonder it takes you an eternity to get through the airport in every city." Seth sighs and pokes through the phone to see how Dean's gotten messages before. "There's always risk of being hacked, but you don't have twitter or anything. I'm not going to post them to Facebook or whatever." He glances at Cal apologetically. "Just tell Baron to delete whatever we send. From Ro's phone too. I don't want to be responsible for JoJo seeing more naked pictures of you." Seth pulls up the camera and points it at the bed experimentally. "The camera is fine... Get shirtless, I guess. I'm not putting your face in these."

Cal chuckles from where he's pouring a few glasses of whiskey at the bar but lets the boys move into the master bedroom. Dean meanwhile strips without question and folds up his tee shirt. He sets it down on the dresser the way Roman will approve of and slides onto the white bedding on the California King size island the hotel is passing off as a bed.

"We have a strict 24 hour policy for pictures that can't be explained without outing ourselves. Not that we'd super care about it but part of Baron's negotiations to get all of us on Raw was that we wouldn't be too gay with each other in public. We could probably sue Vince I guess but I don't want people all in my business anyways and neither do Baron and Roman so it's cool I guess. "

Seth nods and shrugs. "That's our life. Not that you've been around lately to risk throwing all that into the dumpster." Seth says. Baron and Roman have been exceedingly discreet actually, but most people know they've both been with Dean, so there will always be rumors.

Seth swallows hard as Dean splays himself out on the bed. "You did bulk up, didn't you?" Seth asks as he starts taking photos, Dean has always had an unconcious beauty about him, but his new more muscular physique would have made Seth crazy back in the day. "You using Roman's weight training instead of your usual running?"

"He bought me a home gym and a new sound system. I can listen to all kinds of audiobooks and work out without leaving my house now." Dean explains with a chuckle. "But I did a lot of weights in PT too, so that added some mass." Dean does his best to lay himself out in a pose he thinks might be sexy while flexing and he's glad that Seth isn't taking pictures of his face because he feels kind of uncomfortable.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?" Seth says when Dean's face turns obviously pained. "Here." Seth moves forward to set the phone down and arrange Dean's limbs with an artful drape of sheet across his hips. He snaps a couple more photos and sends one of the earlier ones to the group chat with Baron and Roman that Seth absolutely refuses to read much of.

As a professional who touches and is touched by other people everyday of his life, Dean is ok with Seth manhandling him. It does bring back a few flashes of memory from when Seth was the preferred third in his and Roman's relationship. They've never really talked about why they just stopped even though they all knew the betrayal on TV wasn't really about them. Dean's pretty sure it was mostly because Hunter and Stephanie decided they didn't want to share Seth with them.

"Do you ever miss being with us?" Dean asks without really thinking as Seth is fiddling with his phone. "I mean, Cal's a great guy but I mean, other than the chair thing we never really broke up. We just kind of... stopped."

Seth takes a second to catch on to what Dean's asking. "Sometimes." He admits, "We were good together... But it was never gonna be serious with all three if us." Seth snaps a few more pictures then sits hesitantly on the bed. "You two were so close, so wrapped up in each other... It didn't always feel like there was a place for me." Seth knows that's partly an excuse, but they all had so much they wanted to do that being together felt almost limiting.

Dean sits up and shrugs, "Yeah, Roman was never really into the Daddy thing." Dean holds in a laugh only for a second before it explodes out of him as Seth's face flushes. Seth tackles him and starts hitting him with a pillow.

"You bastard. I was trying to have a serious conversation with you." Seth says, smiling as he straddles Dean to pin him and thump him more thoroughly with the heavy down pillow. "I wasn't super into some of your shit either, but I played along!"

The two of them are interrupted by Cal showing up and knocking on the door with two glasses in hand for them. "Sorry to interrupt such a display but I thought I should step in before this turns into porn and there's no photographic evidence." 

Dean chuckles and pulls himself up to a sitting position. “First, gimme that.” Dean says, holding his hand out imperiously for the drink. He drains it and then reaches for the bedside table. "If you're gonna take pictures of this I need to be wearing my collar. Also... shouldn't our little princess be wearing lady's panties?" He adds with a teasing grin. 

Cal just shrugs and smirks as he walks over to the side table and retrieves Dean's collar for him as well as grabbing Dean's phone from where Seth dropped it. "You're assuming he's not already?"

Seth falls silent and flushes all the way down his neck. Cal offers the second glass to him, but Seth shakes his head. He is wearing panties, just the simple black lace ones that are comfortable. They were in his bag anyway and Cal's eyes lit up when he saw them. Seth thumps Dean again when Dean catcalls at him. Seeing Cal hand Dean's collar to him is a strange moment and Seth looks away, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside.

Seth looks up from where he's kneeling on the bed with teasing smirk on his lips to hide his nerves. "You got something you want to see?" He asks, not sure if it's Cal or Dean he's asking as his hands hover at the waistband of his sweatpants.

Cal chuckles and leans in to kiss Seth softly on the lips. "You know I want to see you looking pretty for me anytime anywhere baby boy. Why don't you show this troublemaker what he's up against." Cal offers with a hint of command in his voice as he pulls away and grabs the camera. 

Never one to give up in the face of a challenge, Dean fastens his collar and strips out of his jeans. He's left in a tight pair of black boxer briefs that hug his new muscular thighs and butt more than he's used to but that Baron and Roman seem to enjoy. "I showed you mine, you better show me yours."

Seth nods, mostly at Cal, and stands up to strip off his sweats. Cal already saw them in the bathroom, but Seth knows how good he looks and gives Dean a second to appreciate the matte black lace barely covering his ass and the bulge of his dick before he crawls back onto the bed. Seth's half hard just from the play wrestling and knowing Cal's there to watch him, so he moves in closer to Dean and kisses his cheek. "What do you think we should do to tease your boys? Been a long time since Roman last saw us together..."

Cal feels a little guilty about this, knowing that Baron and Roman will not appreciate being left out of this, but Seth is looking flushed and pretty and he'll do his best to keep either of them from going too far. Cal picks up the phone and starts taking a few pics as Dean and Seth get comfortable again. 

Dean hums as he thinks about Seth's question. His hands wander up to rest on Seth's slim hips and he's suddenly aware of how much bigger he is than Seth now that he's put on some muscle. "I don't know. I assume we could have a pillow fight again if you want. I don't know if we should make out. The boys might get... a little upset if I don't ask permission."

Seth nods, the thought of wrestling Dean in a pillow fight feeling strangely more tense in their undressed state. "Should we call them?" He suggests, knowing how much control Roman likes to have.

Dean shakes his head. “Not yet, they’re busy…” He can’t keep the slight tone of hurt and abandonment from his voice, even though he knows they have to work and it doesn’t mean anything.

“ _I_ was busy, you brat.” Seth says indignantly, and it’s not so hard to sit up, grab a pillow, and swat Dean with the pillow again. Dean’s expression actually lightens, so Seth does it again. “How come their publicity shit is more important than mine?”

Dean grins and pounces Seth, "Cus you were just gonna go fuck in a shower anyway. At least I kept you from being _boring_!" Dean retaliates with a pillow of his own and almost laughs at how good it feels to just wail on Seth despite how silly and childish a literal pillow fight is.

~~~~~

Baron finally gets done with his last meeting and pulls out his phone in a moment of peace as he settles into the back of a Taxi and lets the driver know where he’s going. He can feel his eyes widen as he flips through the sequence of images that shows a pretty risque pillow fight progressing into some very showy wrestling holds. Baron's fingers are a blur as he texts back. [Don't think that's what the big man meant, pup.]

Cal lets Dean know that he may be in trouble and Dean pulls away, looking a shade guilty. If Baron is texting that means that he's on his way back to the hotel, then it also means that they can do a video call. Dean tosses his pillow aside. "Seth, put it on video, call Baron. They usually call me so I don't know where it is."

Seth catches the phone and dials, leaning in close to Dean as the phone rings and fighting against the worry of what Baron will say. It's not his punishment to take if they're annoyed with Dean.

Baron only sees Dean at first when the phone connects and he wonders how long ago those photos were taken. Dean shifts slightly and he sees Seth cuddled in close to Dean’s side. "You got creative, huh?" Baron asks, bemused.

"I told you I was gonna take nasty pictures. We're being supervised." Dean replies as he holds the phone to show off both their bodies before slowly panning up to Cal and then back to their faces.

"Hi Cal. Hi Seth." Baron says belatedly. "I'll be back in an hour if the traffic stays clear. You can have fun 'til then, but you better be ready to pay for it."

Seth flashes Baron a little smile and nuzzles Dean's cheek. "Anything you want to see before we go?" He asks Baron, curious what 'have fun' means.

Baron scoffs. "Lots of things, but I don't want to make Cal mad." Baron says playfully. "You're already in trouble for teasing and playing with Seth without our permission, pup." Baron says firmly. "But I know the big man likes seeing you two together... So take a few more nice pics to share with him and be good."

"It'd only be teasing if I didn't put out when you get home." Dean retorts with a chuckle and a kiss to Seth's cheek. He bares his throat a little more and exposes the collar to Baron. “I'll be good Alpha but I may be on my knees when you get here."

Baron growls softly, glad he caught a taxi with a barrier this time. No Uber driver would be putting up with him right now. "Less than an hour, pup. And if you're not good for us, being on your knees will just be the start."

Dean chuckles and decides to test some boundaries by leaning down and licking up Seth's throat to watch the smaller man next to him shiver. He smirks when he glances back and the phone and sees Baron's pupils dilate. Cal makes a sound in the corner of the room but it's not threatening. "You planning to stick around and watch while I play with Seth, Alpha, or do you just want Cal to take photo evidence?" Dean asks playfully.

Baron humms, amused at watching Seth shudder under Dean's teasing. His possessiveness still flares hot in his belly. "I can't stay on the line so we'll have to trust Cal. You can tease him, but he's not to touch you, pup. You know I'll know if he does and you got the wrong Dom on the line if you wanted someone to be nice."

Dean groans softly and blows a kiss at the camera before he ends the call. He can already feel the bruises Baron is going to leave on him from this. With even that ambiguous permission, Dean gets braver in his teasing of Seth, hands wandering over every inch of skin he can reach to drive Seth crazy.

Seth moans under Dean's teasing, finally catching his lips in a hungry teasing kiss and arching as Dean's hands explore his body. Seth returns as much of the groping as he can, dragging his short nails across Dean's shoulders and flicking at his nipples. He can feel Dean getting hard, but doesn't slide his hands further down to tease him. Instead, Seth teases kisses along Dean's neck where he knows it always makes Dean whimper.

Cal slides smoothly onto the end of the bed to take more pictures of the two of them. He takes a few photos of them together and Dean by himself to send right away to Dean's lovers, then switches to his own phone for a few close ups of Seth as Dean slides down the bed to suck on Seth's nipples. Seth is practically trembling under Dean's callused fingers lingering over Seth's bare hip bones.

"I have a feeling if Seth and I are still here when Baron and Roman get back I may have to fight my way out." Cal offers gently when he can see Seth getting too wrapped up in Dean's teasing.

Cal's voice breaks the spell a little, and Seth blinks his eyes open to look up at his boyfriend. "Baron would fight maybe." Seth says breathlessly, "Roman would buy us dinner." Seth says with a little smirk.

Dean chuckles and glances up to share a look with Seth. From the bedside clock, it's been at least twenty minutes and Baron will be here soon. Dean needs to prep for that and Seth and Cal don't need to see that. "Alright pretty boy, I'm gonna let your man take you back to your room. Thanks for the pics Cal and letting me molest your boyfriend." 

Cal shrugs and tosses Dean's phone back to him. Roman has clearly just gotten out of his engagement and is spamming Dean's text messages. "Thanks, anytime. Come on Baby Boy. It's time for Daddy to bring you back to earth."

Seth nods, crawling out of the bed and standing by Cal for a bit, biting his lip. "Thanks Dean." He says, before bending over and slowly pulling his clothes back on. "Hope they don't make things too hard on you. See you tomorrow." Seth is still half gone and feeling sensitive and eager. They can't be to their room soon enough.

After Seth and Cal start to head out Dean heads straight to the bathroom and works quickly to stretch himself and push in a comfortable but still large plug. A peek at his phone tells him that he doesn't have long to wait.

Baron ends up passing Cal and Seth in the lobby, only giving them a quick nod. Seth looks spaced out and Baron can imagine that Dean did his work well. He heads up to the room, dropping his luggage from the day and knocking lightly on the door frame on his way into the bedroom.

"How'd that go for you, troublemaker?" Baron asks as he enters.

When Baron walks into the room Dean is waiting on his knees in the bedroom wearing only his collar. "We kept our underwear on Alpha. Only a few kisses and touches. Cal never touched me."

Despite expecting it, the sight of Dean on his knees nearly knocks the wind from Baron's lungs. "Fuck... I saw that you worked Seth up real good too." Baron says approvingly, circling Dean as he starts to unbutton his own shirt. The new 'uniform' has made him more conscientious of his clothes at least. "But you're still supposed to ask before you touch someone else like that. How did Seth even end up here?" Baron asks, toeing off his shoes.

"I needed help with my phone to take pictures for you and Master, Alpha." Dean explains as he leans in to rubs his face against Baron's groin. "Master told me hang out with him. We were supervised." He knows trying to explain wont get him out of a punishment but it's worth a try regardless.

Baron chuckles, low and dangerous. "Mmm... That's one explanation. But I think you got bored and thought you'd get one of us to come back sooner if we knew you were misbehaving." He catches Dean chin and tips Dean's face up. "From me that's ten strokes with the paddle and an extra five with the cane for trying to lie about it."

"Hands and knees for your punishment, pup." Baron commands easily, walking away to hang up his trousers and shirt so he doesn't have to fold them. "Then we'll see what your master wants to do with you."

Baron picks up Dean's phone and thumbs through the pictures while Dean arranges himself. He chuckles at the new string of texts from Roman. All of which seem to indicate that Dean's ploy worked perfectly on his other Dom and Roman is headed back a full hour and a half earlier than expected.

Dean smirks, pleased with himself a little more than he should be as he climbs up on the bench at the end of the bed so Baron doesn't have to bend over. He gets onto his hands and knees and exposes the plug in his slick hole proudly.

[I got back.] Baron sends from his own phone. [He knows what he did. Travel safe.] Baron tosses both their phones on the table after snapping one last photo of Dean's ass, presented so beautifully.

"Such a good little slut." Baron purrs, finally giving Dean his attention and running a hand down his subs back. "So obedient when someone's here to watch you, huh. And always in trouble when we're not around." Baron nudges the plug with a thumb just to hear Dean whine. "I see you got busy when Seth and Cal left too... Or did you keep this in the whole time?"

Dean preens at the attention a little before he answers, "Had to prepare after they left. Knew you were coming and that you would want me to be ready for you, Alpha." He arches his back and presses back against Baron's hand. "I was born to make trouble. Need you to keep me in line. Need Master too."

Baron smiles a little to himself. "Don't know why when you're so good at begging for forgiveness afterward..." He teases, picking up the paddle.

The first two strokes land on the back of Dean's thighs, first the left then the right, and Baron pauses for Dean to count each one. "That's why we're here though. Two of us, so you never go unchecked." Baron says, before delivering a third stroke, higher up on the cheek of his ass.

Dean cries out with each smack of the paddle on flesh but he makes sure to count each one. His skin is starting to tingle as his body releases endorphins to protect against the pain. It makes Dean's dick start to get hard. "Three. Thank you Alpha."

"Such a good little pup for us." Baron purrs, delivering the next two strokes in rapid succession and watching eagerly how the plug shifts with the clenching and movement of Dean's body. "That's half. I think I'll do the cane strokes now so you can sit with them for a bit..." Baron narrates his actions as he changes tools. "You always look so pretty with these marks on you... skin all flushed... with no tattoos or anything we could almost keep pictures of you, just a pretty flushed ass and a fucked out hole and the curve of your back..."

Baron traces his hand over Dean's back again before delivering the first stroke with the flexible wooden cane, leaving a hot red line across Dean's shoulders. Even the few marks already on Dean's body feel like reclaiming him, and Baron's cock aches in his boxer briefs, enjoying inflicting the punishment as much as he knows Dean enjoys taking it.

Dean arches and moans with each strike of the rod. He clenches and grips harder on the bed frame as Baron amuses himself by tapping the flexible wooden rod along the soles of his feet between actual swings. His cock is hard and painful against his abs despite the neglect. He's far enough down that it doesn't matter. He's not a person anymore. He's a thing. He belongs to Baron and Roman. He should have never let Cal or even Seth see him like this without his owners’ permission. "I'm sorry Alpha. I'm so sorry."

Baron smiles to himself as Dean finally breaks, right around the fourth stroke of the cane. He hears the door of the suite open, but he's not sure the Dean does. "What are you sorry for, pup? I want to make sure you understand." Baron slides his hand over the welts on Dean's back, up to tug on the back of his collar.

Roman enters the room, but stays silent, hearing Baron's question and wanting to let Dean answer. He strips quietly, stepping in close behind Baron and sliding his hand across Baron's shoulder in silent greeting. Both their attention is focused on Dean as Baron delivers one final stroke with the cane.

Dean screams from the last strike. "Ten, thank you Alpha!" Dean gasps out. "I'm sorry I let someone touch me without asking for your permission. Fuck... I'm sorry I let another Dom see me without you here."

"Good answer, pet." Roman says finally, letting his hand join Baron's in sliding smoothly over the heated skin of Dean's lower back. "And why should you ask permission?" Roman prompts, following Baron's gesture to pick up the paddle again.

"Five strokes left." Baron says softly in Roman's ear. He relaxes incrementally with Roman beside him, letting Roman take over the punishment smoothly. He can see how hard and eager Dean is already, and it sends a shiver of arousal through him.

Dean could almost cry when he hears Roman's voice. He dares to look back over his shoulder and the sight of both his partners standing behind him barely clothed in the dimmed evening light sends a shiver of pleasure up his spine. "Fuck, because I belong to you. My body belongs to you. That's what my collar means."

Roman's eyes darken at the answer, catching Dean's eyes and giving him the slight edge of a smile. "That's right, pet." Roman says, low and smooth. He gives Dean one firm smack with the paddle before he tosses it aside and uses his hand to spank Dean instead. "And that means we get to decide if we want to share." Roman says when Dean counts twelve.

"You're lucky it was just Seth and I trust him." Smack. Thirteen. "I trusted the wrong people once. I won't do it again. Not with you." Roman finishes, landing another firm slap to the opposing cheek of Dean's ass. He's using his right hand, the one that looks like a weapon, and he can see Baron's eyes watching both of them hungrily.

The change from the paddle to Roman's bare hand is mind-altering to Dean. Roman has always enjoyed being more hands on. He likes feeling the heat of the welts he puts on Dean's flesh. Dean hadn't thought about AJ. He hasn't for months but a splash of fear shakes him now. "I wouldn't let..." Dean tries to explain but he's cut off by Roman's last slap. "Fifteen, thank you Sir."

Roman humms approvingly as he presses in behind Dean on the bench, pulling Dean up and back and physically lifting Dean into his lap as he sits down. "You can speak, pet." Roman says, kissing the skin of Dean's neck and shoulder just below the collar. "You took our punishment well. If your Alpha is satisfied?"

Baron sits down in front of Dean, feeling edgy and honored that he's been allowed into their inner circle. He's allowed to feel possessive over this man, over both of them in a way, and it's maybe the best thing that's ever happened to him. "I think he learned his lesson. For now." Baron agrees, sliding his hands up Dean's thighs and over his chest.

Dean pants for breath as both other men caress and grab him. His cock is angry and red against his abs but Baron and Roman are careful not to touch were Dean wants it most. "I didn't think about how it could be like AJ." Dean murmurs between whining moans. "Just wanted to have you both here." He adds because it's been months since they've all been in one place at the same time and he didn't want to wait any more.

"I know pet. I know." Roman murmurs against Dean's neck. "I'm sorry we've been so busy."

"You'll remember what it's like soon enough." Baron jokes. "We'll keep you nice and busy once you're back on the bus with us."

Roman sighs happily at the thought. "I wanna take you, pet. I see you opened yourself up for us... but we've teased you a lot already. You ready for that?" Despite all his worries and the frustration of Dean stepping out of line, Roman can't bring himself to be cruel. He's too happy to have Dean back and healthy.

"Yeah, yes.. please Sir." Dean replies, bobbing his head in agreement. "Want Baron - want Alpha too." Dean asks and he's not sure if he's prepped enough for this but he's desperate and needy and doesn't care. He wants to feel Baron and Roman inside him for days.

Roman draws in a sharp breath, his eyes meeting Baron's and seeing the matching arousal there. "You can use your mouth to start." He says to Dean. "While I make sure you're plenty open to take us both." Roman guides Dean to stand beside the bed, kissing him long and deep as he pulls out the plug.

Dean whimpers into the kiss, pressing against Roman as his hands slide over his Master's corded muscles, trying to absorb the warmth and calm and strength of Roman's presence.

Baron catches Roman's plan and strips quickly while they make out, splaying himself out on the bed where Dean will be able to suck his cock easily. He props himself up on one elbow, stroking himself slowly as Roman pulls the plug out of Dean and replaces it with two spit-slick fingers.

"Bend over the bed, pet." Roman says when they finally break apart. "Show your Alpha some gratitude for taking such good care of you." Roman only gives Dean a few moments to obey while he grabs the lube and strips off the last of his clothes.

As Dean bends forward over the edge of the edge of the bed between Baron's legs, he can feel himself stay open and exposed from the plug. In lieu of whining about it, he puts his mouth to use by licking and kissing up the shaft the Baron's cock. He snakes his tongue out and flicks it around the head, licking up the tiny drops of pre-cum there and teases the heated flesh. "Can I suck your dick Alpha? Please?" He moans while looking up at Baron wantonly.

Baron groans, letting sensation wash over him as Dean teases. Dean's eyes look ridiculously wide with his shorter hair. "Yeah." Baron says roughly. "But take your time. I wanna cum inside your pretty ass once your Master is done with you."

Roman chuckles and slicks his cock, not wasting any time before he presses into Dean. He trails his mouth across the skin of Dean's back, tasting the warm raised welts left by Baron's punishment. "We'll get both of us inside you, pet... but I want you to cum once first... you're already too close."

Dean already has his mouth on Baron by the time Roman pushes inside him but he can't help but moan around Baron's cock as he's filled from both ends. It takes them a moment to get a good pace but soon Roman's thrusts starts to match up with Dean's bobbing and the room is filled with the slapping of skin on skin and a chorus of filthy moans.

Roman lets his pace increase slowly, targeting Dean's prostate and watching proudly as Dean sucks eagerly at Baron's cock. He slows when he feels himself getting close and slides a slick finger in alongside his cock. "You're gonna have to ask when you want to cum, pet. And you'll have to make it pretty since it'll take your mouth off your Alpha's cock."

Dean's whole body shutters from the onslaught to his prostate. He barely manages to raise his hand up to wrap around Baron's spot slick dick to stroke it while he pulls off and begs, "Please Sir, please Alpha can I cum? Need to cum. Want you inside me."

Roman grins, meeting Baron's eyes, dark and half-lidded with pleasure.

"I say yes." Baron answers, his hand ruffling over Dean's short-cropped hair and down his jaw approvingly.

"Cum for us then." Roman orders lowly, continuing to thrust in slow steady movements, now with two fingers alongside his cock. His wrist is twisted a bit awkwardly to stretch Dean even further.

Dean shakes and his body tightens around Roman cock and fingers as he cums onto the bedding without being touched. "Thank you Sir. Thank you Alpha. Oh fuck..." he moans, nuzzling near Baron's cock, still breathless from his orgasm.

Roman shudders a little as Dean tightens and flexes around him. "So good... So obedient for us." Roman purrs.

"Time to move?" Baron asks Roman, though his fingers are still stroking Dean's hair. "Let him ride you while I do the heavy lifting for a bit?" Baron leans forward and guides Dean's face up to kiss him.

"Perfect." Roman agrees, pulling out of Dean and giving his ass an affectionate little slap. Roman moves to sit against the headboard of the bed, making sure the lube is close at hand and stroking himself slowly as Baron and Dean kiss.

Dean whimpers into the kiss as Roman pulls out of him and he's manhandled further onto the bed. Dean's not sure he could speak right now but he obeys and goes where he's told between kisses from both men.

Roman pulls Dean to him once he's settled, settling Dean on his lap and kissing him slowly. Roman's fingers trace the dark leather of Dean's collar as he lets Dean settle back onto his cock, taking it slowly despite how open Dean already is. "We're gonna give you what you need, pet... but you can still tap ok?" He pulls Dean's left hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles before placing it firmly on Roman's own shoulder. "I can feel it and your Alpha can see it." He pulls Dean forward to kiss him again, messy and breathless as he feels Baron's long cool fingers press in with more lube, stretching Dean wider as they work up to him taking both of them.

Dean nods and leans in to kiss up and down Roman's throat as he starts to slowly ride Roman's cock and Baron's fingers. His cock never went fully soft after coming and he's still hard hard from the constant stimulation. A brief moment of thought about what will happen when they're all old and can't get hard with pills makes the corner of Dean's mouth twist up in a smirk but Baron quickly washes that thought away by pulling the three fingers he has inside Dean out and replacing it with his dick. "Oh fuck..." He gasps.

Roman smooths his hands over Dean's sides, leaning in to whisper in his ear so Dean can breathe. "There you go... taking us both... such a good little toy for us. Feel how close we are inside you... breathe for me, pet. Just breathe." He keeps up a soft, filthy litany of praise and profanity as Baron starts to move, making all three of them moan as he starts a rough rhythm.

"So fucking good, Dean." Roman groans, "You wanna tell your Alpha how you feel with us both inside you stretching you open?

Dean groans and lifts his head to look at Roman with lust blown eyes, "Full... so fucking full." He replies on a breathy moan. Dean reaches down to stroke himself, just to take the edge off the burn and it's good. It's better than good. It's mind numbing. "Holy fuck..."

Roman can only roll his hips up slightly, letting Baron drive most of their pace. "Love you so much." Roman groans. "Both of you." He rocks his hips up in short abortive movements, his hands teasing over Dean's nipples. "Gonna cum inside you, pet. We both will... fill you up so we're both inside you all night."

Baron lets out a strained growl as Roman starts to move and tenses. He leans in and bites at the meat of Dean's shoulder, not even caring that it's a place that might have to be hidden for the cameras tomorrow. "All night? I can do better... want you to feel it all the way into Monday."

Dean throws his head back and bares his throat to Baron as he rides with the motions of his lovers' pace. They won't last long like this, they never do but Dean is too far gone to think or care. Everything has narrowed down to sensation and heat. "Love... love you..."

Baron's pace increases, pounding into Dean until he spills, biting Dean again, nearly hard enough to break the skin. He stays in place as Roman groans and shifts to fuck Dean harder as well, shuddering through aftershocks with the added friction.

Roman shifts enough to get slightly better angle and takes over the pace of their movement. He closes his hand over Dean's to stroke him in time with the faster pace. He chases his own pleasure in short quick thrusts, letting himself climax as well. "Fuck.... Come on, beautiful... I know you want to cum again, cum with me..."

Dean shudders as Roman starts stroking him. The constant pressure on his prostate, mixed with the constant presence of Roman and Baron growling filthy things to him, drags another orgasm out of Dean. He collapses forward against Roman, shaking from the over-stimulation.

Baron kisses the bruises he's left on Dean's back and shoulders, pulling out carefully. He slips away to get a couple of towels for clean up but then just collapses onto the bed with the towels draped over his chest. Dean and Roman are still kissing and Baron can't stop grinning.

Roman keeps Dean distracted as Baron leaves, but then hands Dean off carefully, letting Dean drape himself over Baron's chest while Roman cleans them up carefully. He kisses them both slowly when he finally lays down beside them. "You coming back up a bit, pet?" Roman asks softly, stroking Dean's hair.

Dean blinks up at Roman and Baron with a blissed out smile. "Yes, sir." Dean whispers as he cuddles in closer to Baron's chest. Dean is fairly sure he's still floating high above the ground as if he is disconnected from his body.

Roman humms approval. Dean can speak again at least, but his pupils are still unnaturally wide open, making his eyes look impossibly dark. Roman cleans off all the parts of them he can reach, and even runs a quick disinfectant wipe over Dean's back before he settles down. Baron didn't break skin today, but better safe than sorry.

Instead of saying anything, Baron eventually just catches Roman's wrist and pulls him down into bed beside them. The AC isn't on so low in the room that they'll need blankets and Dean needs Roman's presence more than he needs Roman's worry. "Stay with us, big man. We're ok." Baron says, tired and a little entranced by how warm and pliable Dean is. Roman finally settles, sighing softly but kissing Baron briefly and then taking a longer time to kiss Dean.

Dean slowly gets back to himself as the trio spends time kissing and caressing each other with abandon. "Fuck, that was so fucking hot." He says with a giggle. "I can't believe it's been nine fucking months since we've been on the road together. "

"Been a long time." Roman agrees. "And it's never been all three of us on the same show before." Getting Baron moved to RAW is something they were both proud of. In all the bullshit that happened around and after WrestleMania, at least one good thing came out of it.

"Still not sure we'll be enough for you, even with both of us around." Baron teases, hands wandering to Dean's ass to give it a squeeze. "You're always so eager."

Dean chuckles and shrugs, "I don't know, I'm getting old. Already in my mid-thirties. Don't know what you're gonna do with me when I reach 40 and become a relic in the wrestling world." He jokes before they all fall into a comfortable silence once more. "I do kinda hope you guys didn't mind the pictures. I know I'm not as pretty as Seth but I hope they're kinda sexy."

Roman half groans at the memory of the photos. "You were the prettiest thing in those photos." He says fondly. "Did you have fun getting our little princess all worked up for you?"

Dean laughs, "Yeah, which is funny since I'm pretty sure Seth and his boyfriend had sex in the other shower before this all started. I was probably a little jealous." Dean ponders that for half a second before deciding he doesn't care. "You guys have to delete the ones with my face in them. I don't think anyone is ready for my nudes to get leaked."

Baron nips at Dean's throat. "Already done. It was sloppy of Cal to send them at all, pretty as they were."

Roman rolls his eyes. "I think Seth's back with skin-tight lace panties would cause more of a stir than you wearing a collar. You've worn it on TV for goodness sake."

"Would confirm half the internet's wildest fantasies to know you and Seth are banging though." Baron adds with a smirk. "I've seen crazy comments on Twitter."

"I think the fact that he wears women's panties would be more of a scandal then the fact that we were fucking too." Dean speculates. "Also, I don't think you boys could handle it if I wore my collar on tv again. I think people would start to suspect."

Baron has very fond memories of kicking Dean's ass while Dean wore his collar and squirmed into every pin like the little cocktease he is. "Probably best save that for the bedroom unless we get approval." He says, tracing the collar with a fingertip. "I think we start breaking cable TV rules if you get too excited."

"They let Roman use curse words once every hour or whatever. I bet we could get some colorful words out of you if Baron and me had to wrestle while I wore it though while he was on commentary." Dean suggests with a playful smirk up at his masters. "Corey would lose his goddamn mind trying to make you sound like the big bad lone wolf while we grind like animals on the mat and Roman narrates our porn."

Roman chuckles. "If we ever want to cause Vince to have an actual stroke, we'll have to suggest that. I do love the thought of Graves trying to explain how much you two 'hate' each other for various reasons."

Dean flips over onto his back so he can drape himself on top of both Roman and Baron. "I'm kinda sad that it's not the attitude era anymore and we could like have pretend sex in the bed in the ring and shit. I would have totally warn a collar in the ring back in the nineties. You guys could have a feud over who's actually sleeping with me."

Baron makes a small indignant noise as Dean squirms around and over them, but can't be bothered to move. "You know that feud ends with us ending up together and you looking heart-broken.... actually, then you go running to Seth. I can see the whole story line now."

"Nah, nah, in the nineties? It would be that one of us was secretly a woman all along and gave birth to a half-wolf-half-man or something." Roman can't quite keep a straight face through saying it. Sometimes he misses the world he could have come up in where being a superhero was enough without all the social media nonsense.

"I don't think I could handle having more kids than we already have, one, JoJo the perfect princess." Dean replies with a sigh, "Oh and Baron's birds and dog. I just realized I have no one to love me other than you. I should get a pet..."

"I'm sure Renee and Blue would adopt you if we were tragically absent." Roman teases. "If you wanted a pet, we should have got you one before you went back on the road."

Dean huffs out a long breath and moves again until he's trapped by his lovers' bodies once more. "Nah, seems like too much work. Besides I gotta keep you two in line." He jokes playfully.

Roman smiles. "You could try talking about your two dogs that you have at home in interviews. You don't do twitter or anything, it's not like anyone would know." He kinda likes the idea of Dean talking about them that way too. Playing the game to see if anyone every guesses.

Baron just laughs. "I think that would be way more obvious than you think." He adds softly. Baron is more interested in his hands continuing to run all over Dean's available skin. He can already feel Dean's breathing evening out as they settle down for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean came back~! All the things  
> I wanted Unexpected Angle mostly caught up before I posted this, but I think we all deserve something fun for the end of October.  
> As always, thank you all for sticking with this story through the ups and downs of the plot. We love your comments and kudos, and even just seeing that hit number grow.  
> Next up - Roman finally claims that Universal title and gets a reward to match back at the hotel. ^_~  
> Also, look forward to new chapter of Manners Maketh Man next week!


End file.
